


Sunsets Over Calala Island

by RosaleeWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, gay relationship, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleeWrites/pseuds/RosaleeWrites
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wins a one-week holiday at a secluded Caribbean island resort frequented by the rich and famous, where he meets a very mysterious man who introduces himself as Beka. They hit it off almost immediately and decide to spend their holiday together, but Beka imposes some ground rules - no photographs, no social media, and no google searches for information on each other. These odd specifications leave Yuri with some questions - who exactly is Beka and what is he hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please note that this has not been beta read and English is not my native language, so apologies for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed!]

**Yuri: **Just landed at Managua airport.

**Mila:** How was the flight?

**Yuri: **Long andboring as fuck like any other flight.

**Mila: **Aren't you excited!

**Yuri**: I would be if I wasn't so damn tired.

**Yuri:** Anyway, I'll let you know when I get to the island, next flight taking off now.

After flying for nearly 24 hours he's ready to just take a long hot bath and relax, but he still has at least another two and a half hours of travelling to do before he reaches his destination. A vacation at a secluded island resort sounds good on paper until you actually have to travel to it - a 50-minute private domestic flight in a small 4-seater aeroplane followed by a 90-minute boat ride still awaits him. At least he doesn't have to deal with any annoying passengers now since it's only himself and the pilot on the tiny plane.

The small plane is loud in comparison to the larger commercial ones, but the constant hum eventually soothes Yuri to sleep and before long they have reached the harbour city of Bluefields where the final leg of his trip will commence. Once he's on the small motorboat he feels more awake, the smell of the ocean and the gorgeous views surrounding him finally rekindling his excitement for the one-week luxury getaway he won after entering a competition online. 

At the front desk, he is greeted by a very friendly Asian woman named Yuuko who helps him get checked in, and since his bags had already been taken to his villa by the concierge she shows him to his lodgings. Saying he is blown away would be an understatement, it's literally twice the size of the apartment he shares with Mila. He can't believe that this is their cheapest option - light hardwood floors and stark white walls with floor-to-ceiling folding glass doors opening up the entire sea-facing side of the villa onto a large deck with a private jacuzzi, mere metres away from the beach. Crisp white linen covers a king-sized four-poster bed with tied-back mesh curtains, the bedroom also opening up to the deck. A dining area and spacious living room with a huge flat-screen TV make up the rest of the villa with a small modern kitchenette complete with a minibar and high-end coffee machine.

When Yuuko leaves he flops onto the large bed, savouring how soft and comfortable it is for a few minutes before taking a shower and then hopping into the jacuzzi with a small bottle of wine from the minibar. He admires the gorgeous sunset as his muscles unwind from sitting still for so many hours, thinking it was all worth it even if he had to leave tomorrow. 

After a long, restful night falling asleep to the nearby sound of crashing waves, Yuri wakes up from hunger pains. He was so tired the night before that he completely skipped dinner and went straight to sleep instead, but he is currently regretting that decision immensely. He scurries out of bed, throws on some comfortable clothes and walks across the beach towards the resort's restaurant where, in his half-asleep state, he collides with someone.

"Hey, look where you're going asshole!" Yuri yells at the brunette man who had accidentally bumped into him. Feeling agitated from being so hungry, he glares at the man and stomps off without waiting for a response.

After wolfing down 2 servings of eggs benedict and a cup of coffee to wake him up, he enjoys a 90-minute full-body massage, thinking how he could definitely get used to this. The rest of his day is spent walking on the beach, taking a dip in the ocean, relaxing in the jacuzzi and making Mila jealous with photographs and video clips. Even though he has only been at the resort for about 24 hours, he's starting to realise there isn't a whole lot to do and he begins to wish he had brought Mila along. Unfortunately, she couldn't get time off work and Yuri doesn't really have any other close friends so here he is, all on his own at an amazing place bored out of his skull. Sure he could go for a surfing lesson or try scuba diving, but he feels self-conscious about doing that sort of stuff on his own.

* * *

Otabek enjoys some delicious seafood after a day spent lounging on the beach reading a book, and just generally relaxing. It's comforting to be away from prying eyes and feeling like he can do what he wants without being scrutinized by the public. He feels like he can actually breathe when he's here at the resort, one of his favourite spots to hide out at. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of light hair as the young man he bumped into earlier in the day enters the restaurant. It's strange how drawn Otabek feels to him especially after he was so incredibly rude to him earlier. He's not used to people talking to him like that, and perhaps that's what draws him in. Even here at the secluded resort, the staff have an idea of who he is so he can't fully escape, but this young man seems to either not recognise him at all, or just seems to down-right dislike him for some reason. Perhaps he read something in the news about him that he didn't like? Entirely possible. 

He notices the blonde ordering some food, then turns his attention away to watch the ocean for a while getting lost in his thoughts. He is just about to call it a day and return to his suite when the waiter brings him another drink, one which he did not order.

"Excuse me, sir, the young gentleman in the corner asked me to bring this to you," she explains before putting the drink down and walking away.

He looks down and notices that the waitress also put down a serviette with some handwriting on it, "From one asshole to another."

He smiles, looking over at the blonde he bumped into earlier who lifts his drink in acknowledgement when their eyes meet. Otabek is intrigued, so he decides to make his way across the room.

"Is this seat taken?" he enquires.

"The drink was an apology, not an invitation."

Otabek stands there awkwardly, not quite sure how to proceed.

"I'm just messing with you," the blonde laughs, "I'm Yuri".

He quietly sighs with relief and pulls out a chair, "Nice to meet you, Yuri."

"So I hear people come here to disappear for a while. What's your deal? I don't recognize you so you can't be _that_ famous."

The brunette smirks, "I'd rather not say, I like that you don't know who I am."

"That's just making me even more curious... can I at least get a name?"

"If I told you, you'd just Google it."

"Shit, you're on to me..." the blonde pouts.

"How about you just call me Beka."

"Beka..." Yuri repeats, Otabek confirming with a nod.

"What about you?" the brunette inquires.

"Me? I'm just a nobody who won a competition."

Otabek hums in response before asking, "What do you for a living?"

"I want to get into the modelling industry but I'm not really getting any good gigs so I work retail."

The brunette stares at him intently, "They must be blind."

"Huh?"

"If you're not getting modelling work then they must be blind."

His blunt statement surprises Yuri and elicits a blush from the blonde, something that he isn't used to. Not that he doesn't get told that he's attractive, this man is just getting under his skin for some reason.

"Uh, thanks..."

"I've made you uncomfortable, I apologise."

"No! It's a nice compliment. I was just caught off-guard."

"I'm not really used to talking to normal people so I'm a bit out of my comfort zone."

"Normal people? As opposed to what? Aliens? Ghosts? Vampires?"

A faint smile spreads across Otabek's face, "Not quite but it certainly feels like it sometimes."

Yuri narrows his eyes, "You really are a mysterious man."

"Does that bother you?"

"I haven't decided yet." 

"Fair enough." 

After a brief silence, Yuri asks, "So where are you staying?"

"The North Island."

"Which villa on the North Island?"

"The only one."

"There's only one villa over there? That place is fucking huge!"

He shrugs, "I like having my own space."

"It must be a pain in the ass to boat over here every time you want to eat..."

"I have a chef to cook for me there."

Yuri's eyes widen, "Holy shit. Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Having a drink with you," he states matter-of-factly.

For the second time that night, Yuri blushes and they both fall silent for a few moments.

"Want to go for a walk along the beach?" Otabek inquires.

"Sounds good," the blonde smiles in return and they head for the sand.

Walking with their feet in the warm water, they discover more about each other - when it comes to music Otabek's taste is mostly limited to classical and opera, while Yuri enjoys a wide array of genres. Otabek had never had a taco before, while Yuri had no idea what a semifreddo was. Yuri has no living relatives, while Otabek's parents are still alive and he has two siblings. Otabek loves to read where Yuri doesn't, but they both agree that they love vintage films. By most accounts, they are complete opposites. One poised and well-mannered, the other a bit hot-headed with a colourful vocabulary. Regardless, they enjoy each other's presence and the chemistry is palpable, neither can deny the little electric jolts they would feel each time their hands accidentally brush up against each other while they're walking.

Otabek walks Yuri back to his villa after several hours of getting to know each other, but neither one really wants to say goodbye. Inevitably Otabek, direct as always, makes the first move.

"May I kiss you?"

Yuri's heart begins to race, he nods in response and the other man leans in to place a tender kiss on his lips, careful not to get too heated and trying not to rush into anything. 

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"I'd like that." he smiles, "Goodnight, Yuri." 

"Goodnight." 

When Yuri closes the door behind him he can hardly believe his luck and already can't wait to see him again - before he even has a chance to text Mila about his night, however, there is a knock at the door and he opens it to find the brunette standing there with a dark look in his eyes which send shivers down Yuri's spine.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Otabek can't contain himself like he originally planned to. He doesn't want to play it safe, he tasted poison and he wants more.

"I have a proposition for you," he states.

"Okay, let's hear it?"

"You and me, no social media, no google searches, no photographs, and no strings attached. What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a twist coming later in the story (around Chapter 5 I think) which pertains to the Alternate Universe tag - I didn't want to add a specific tag because I don't want to spoil it, but I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a proposition for you," Beka states.

"Let's hear it?"

"You and me, no social media, no google searches, no photographs, and no strings attached. What do you say?"

Without second thought Yuri crashes his lips into Beka's as if his life depended on it.

"Is that a yes?" Beka briefly interrupts to confirm.

"Yes moron, now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Yuri wakes up mid-morning and blushes as he thinks of the blissful night he had with Beka. To his disappointment, however, the other man is nowhere to be found and he begins to wonder if it was all a dream until he finds a note lying on his bedside table:

_Sorry, I had to sneak out. Come to the North Island this afternoon, we'll have more privacy there. I'll let security know that I'm expecting you, speak to Nishigori down at the dock and he'll bring you over. Bring your luggage._

_\- Beka_

He can barely contain his excitement and quickly texts Mila

**Yuri**: OH MY GOD

**Yuri**: OH MY GOD

**Yuri**: OH MY GOD

**Mila**: What's up??

  
Instead of replying by text, he gives Mila a call and immediately launches into telling her about his night without as much as a 'hello'.  
  
"Holy shit, I had the most amazing night with this super hot guy I met... words cannot even begin to describe how amazing he is in bed," he explains wildly, kicking his feet under the blanket like an excited child.  
  
"Tell me everything! What's his name, where's he from, his job, EVERYTHING."  
  
"Well..."Yuri hesitates slightly, "all I really know is he goes by the name Beka. I'm not really sure where he's from but he speaks Russian very well."  
  
"Hey, we had an agreement! Don't sleep with people unless we at least know their last names!" Mila tuts with disapproval.  
  
"Yeah, about that... We sort of made a pact to not google each other, no social media and all that. This whole thing will end when the vacation is over."  
  
"Whose bright idea was that?"  
  
"His..."  
  
"Hmmm..." she ponders.  
  
"Hmmm what?" Yuri asks defensively.  
  
"I don't know, doesn't that seem a bit... suspicious?"  
  
"It's really not that big of a deal Mila."

"Well, what's the point of all that? He must be hiding something. What if he's like a mob boss or a murderer or something?"

"Don't be stupid... he's way too polite for that."

"Yeah because serial killers are never attractive OR charismatic," she quips sarcastically, "just be careful alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not a child you know," he mopes.

After a few seconds of heavy silence, Mila's curiosity gets the better of her, "So... what does he look like?"

The blonde man perks up again, "Other than his luscious black hair, dreamy dark eyes, and a jawline that could cut through steel he also happens to be chiselled like a god."

"You sure do have a type huh?" Mila jokes.

"Ugh shut up, you're such a buzz kill."

The redhead laughs on the other end of the line, "I've got to get to work, keep me updated?"

"Yeah yeah, have a good day you old hag."

  
  
After packing up all his things, Yuri heads to the dock where he finds Nishigori waiting for him and they set off on their short journey. The North island sports a large section of beach but is otherwise completely sheltered with a dense collection of trees and shrubbery, only a few glimpses of a building peeking out through the greenery. When he finally reaches the island and follows the short path through the wall of trees the view of the villa takes his breath away - built up on stilts over uneven terrain, several steps lead up to a very sleek and modern mansion complete with an infinity pool that wraps around the entire building. The opposite side of the island is completely open instead of being densely populated by trees, providing an undisturbed view of the open waters and beach. On the entrance level, all the walls happen to be folding glass doors transforming the whole floor into an outdoor patio area with immediate access to the infinity pool and accompanying swim-up bar.

As Yuri continues to gawk, Beka comes upstairs to welcome him and gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Holy shit Beka, this place is amazing! You have it all to yourself?"

"Pretty much. Except for the staff, but they stay in the smaller house over there when they're not working," Beka points to a building tucked away between the trees.

After Yuri zones out for a few more seconds Beka continues, "Let me show you around."

Downstairs sports a tranquil spa area with massage tables, foot spas, a sauna, and a large outdoor bath with a path leading towards the beach, as well as a small cinema room complete with reclining chairs and a popcorn machine. Upstairs is home to yet another lounge and dining area, a bedroom larger than Yuri and Mila's entire apartment back home in Russia, and a large bathroom with a jacuzzi sized tub in the middle of the room with a waterfall shower situated above it.

"Have you eaten yet?" Otabek enquires after hearing Yuri's stomach rumbling.

"I woke up and came right over..." he admits sheepishly.

Beka smiles, "No trouble, Michel is busy preparing something as we speak, it should be ready soon."

The brunette leads the way to a shaded outdoor dining area on the patio overlooking the ocean, and without question, a man named Christophe brings over an expensive bottle of champagne and serves them each a glass.

"I thought you said we'd have more privacy?" Yuri enquires with a whisper, his eyes following Christophe as he silently walks away.

"We do. Here other guests can't see what I'm doing or who I'm with so I have a bit more control over it."

When Beka sees Yuri's frown, he continues to explain, "Everyone who works on this island has signed a non-disclosure agreement. They are contractually obligated not to speak of anything that happens here."

"Why the need for so much privacy? Isn't that a bit overboard?"

"It's a necessity for me."

"But why?" Yuri enquires without thinking twice, not able to contain his curiosity.

The brunette gives him a stern look, "We agreed that we wouldn't do this..."

"Sorry... I'm just too curious for my own good."

Just then a grumpy looking Italian man dressed in a chef's uniform brings out two plates covered with silver cloches and places them in front of each of the men respectively, uncovering them to reveal a delectable Lobster Thermidor causing Yuri's stomach to growl violently once again.

"Thanks, Michele," Beka smiles as he man bows and backs away.

Beka raises his glass of champagne and proposes a toast, "We’re only here for a short time, let’s make it a good time," he smiles as Yuri joins in and they clink their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a long ass time and I'm sorry, life got in the way! I'm doing NaNoWriMo this November so I'm hoping to do quite a bit of writing on both of my currently unfinished stories, going to try my best to finish them off xx


End file.
